Live For The Moment
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Logan and Ororo have a fight and Ororo gets shot during a mission. Not a great summary, better story, hopefully. R&R please. T for reasons listed inside.


**Little one-shot I wrote at two in the morning when I couldn't sleep. I like it but that might be my own personal vanity showing through. Though I am disappointed with the ending. T swearing and hints of, ahem, mature acts. I would love reviews but please don't be cruel. I was tired when I wrote it, after all. Thank you for opening it at all, that alone means the world to me. Forever together, Logan and Ororo. **

**Love, Hardly Noticeable.**

Ororo knocked on Logan's bedroom door and he grunted out permission for her to come in. She sat on his bed and watched him jam clothes into his bag angrily, waiting for him to look at her so she could yell at him. He couldn't leave. They needed him. She needed him. Didn't he understand that? "All right. Let me have it."

"Where are you going?" she started calmly. He shrugged. "Why are you going?"

"Just need to clear my head, Storm. I'll be back soon. No more than a month." He threw his bag over his shoulder and started down the hall. She followed him to the garage.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" she snapped, her ire finally coming out into the open. He sighed and turned to look at her. Before he could answer, she yelled at him. "How can you be so selfish? What am I supposed to tell Marie? Or Kitty? They're gonna wake up and want to know where you are, Logan! The least you could do is leave a note! And who am I going to find to handle the Danger Room sessions? Why do you always do this?"

"Take it easy, 'Ro. I'll be back in a month. Have Bobby and Marie handle the Danger Room sessions. And I left a note on the fridge." She shocked him. He growled. "What the hell was that?" he yelled angrily.

"You are a moron! Why do you even come back?" she screamed at him. "Let's face it! There's nothing here for you anymore! You only came for Jean and she's gone, Logan! So just stay gone!"

Electricity cackled around her and thunder crashed outside. She really was pissed, Logan realized. He moved closer to her despite how it hurt and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, Storm. You're gonna hurt yourself." She shoved him off and he growled. "All right, that's it!"

She gasped as he slammed her against the door and lifted her up. "Get off me!"

"No! You listen to me right now!" She thrashed, trying with all her might to get him off her but he was too strong. "I _will_ be back! Jean wasn't my only reason for comin' here and you know it! You're overreacting!"

"Excuse me." Logan turned his head to growl at Kitty. "Like, there're people in suits by the gate. I think they're trying to get in. Rogue's getting the other older students up but could you come upstairs, please? And stop hurting Storm?"

Wolverine released the weather goddess and followed her and Kitty up to the foyer. He and Storm stepped out on the porch and they both got ready to deal with their intruders. "Ororo Munroe? Headmistress of the Xavier Academy?" one of the men asked once they were up the path. She walked forward and nodded. "Mutant Protection Agency."

She took the badge and examined it. "Whoever you are, you had better have a damn good reason for breaking into our school."

"Now, Ororo, there is no need for foul language." Hank McCoy stepped out of one of the black SUVS and she smiled, moving forward to hug him. "You should hear what they have to say."

"Fine. But first, they have to get those things outside the gates. If the children see them, they'll be alarmed. And only you two can come inside." Hank smiled as the men hurried to follow her orders. Even in pajamas, she was threatening. "All right. Come in. And be quiet." Kitty, Bobby, Peter, and Rogue followed her, Wolverine, Hank, and the MPA agents to the office. "Let's hear it."

Logan tried to lean against the desk next to her but she moved away and he narrowed his eyes at her angrily. "You're aware of the group of people calling themselves Human Protectors, right?"

"Yes. We've had many parents leaving their mutant children here until they find new, safe homes thanks to that group. Why?" Ororo folded her arms and regarded the men skeptically. Could they really be trusted?

"They've discovered the safe houses we've created for the mutant families that aren't aware of your institute and can't hide their mutations. They set up a barricade and are trying to smoke the families out. They're excessively armed and will shoot every single member of those families the minute they exit their homes." Everyone switched from distrust to concern, excluding Wolverine of course. "Now, we don't have the resources or time to put together a group of agents to face them. We'd need bulletproof vests, guns, heavy ammunition –"

Ororo cut them off. "I get it. So you want us to help? You do realize that –"

"Yes, we know," he said, cutting her off in turn. "You have a deadly force authorization. And we have other mutant agents we'll send in with you. We just want to prevent the casualties of our agents and those families."

"I understand. Go get ready. Kitty, wake up Hope. We'll need her. Rogue, prep the _Blackbird_. Oh, and say goodbye to Logan. He'll most likely be gone before we get back." Logan growled and shook his head.

"I'm comin' too. Go do as she said." The X-men nodded and ran off to do as told. Wolverine showed the MPA agents to their cars and ran to get dressed. Storm ushered everyone into the hanger, including their new medic Hope, and took the wheel readily. Wolverine leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "You can't go into battle mad, 'Ro. Not mad at me, at least. You'll be distracted and get hurt."

"I can handle myself, Wolverine," she snapped. "Now back off or I'm gonna give you a lightening bolt to the ass." He growled but sat in the chair behind her nonetheless. Bobby and Rogue exchanged looks. Hank took the passenger seat next to Ororo and glanced back at the purple haired medic curiously. "Oh. Hope, this is Hank McCoy."

"I'm aware. Hello, Mr. McCoy."

"Hank, please. Nice to meet you, Hope." She nodded and muttered something. "Pardon?"

"I only wish the circumstances were better, Hank." He nodded his agreement and they took to the air. "Kitty, how is your stomach?"

"Better, thanks. Like, that herbal remedy really helped." Hope nodded and looked at her lap shyly. "So, like, are you ready for this? Is that your nightgown?" She nodded and pushed her long plum hair behind her pointed ear. "It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't you two get the situation here?"

"No, I do not. I was not told of the situation, Mr. Logan. You seem stressed though. You should have some tea when we return." He snorted. "You know, that is not very attractive."

Everyone except Ororo laughed. "Yeah, well, no offense, hippie, but I'd prefer a beer."

"Yes, because why have soothing tea when you can have liquid death," she replied sarcastically. "You know, just because you can heal miraculously doesn't mean you should allow your internal organs to take unnecessary abuse."

He simply grunted. "Pardon me, Hope. But are you a doctor?"

"Not officially. The medical board got a little suspicious of my, um, abilities. I have the power to heal people but not myself, oddly. And I've studied many forms of alternative medicine as well as the contemporary. I only use the types that work though, so do not work. The stomach remedy I gave Kitty earlier, for instance, is from Africa." She lifted her bag onto her cotton-covered lap and held it tightly. "Will you need me to leave the plane, Ororo?"

"No, Hope. You can remain here." She let out a breath of relief and Kitty giggled. "You'll need to be prepared, all right?" Hope nodded and Hank smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

She nodded as they landed. Men and women were waiting in the area where they were instructed to land, some of them with visible mutations. Ororo showed Hope where to set up in the _Blackbird_ then began to coordinate with the small MPA team leader. Wolverine remained by her side the whole time. It seemed to bother her to no end. "All right. Let's get this over with."

They snuck through the wooded area to the cluster of homes and Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby went to start evacuating the families while the others moved to slow the mob of men with guns. Ororo took to the air as the bullets began to fly from the 'Human Protectors'' guns. She swept them up and dropped them while everyone else attacked in their own way. Wolverine swiped at as many as he could, breaking their guns and bones mercilessly. The fight went on for an hour before they had even made a dent in the number of men they took down and had all six families evacuated to the MPA's helicopters. The MPA agents gave the order to fall back but the HPs were unrelenting.

_That one seems to cause the most damage_, one HP noticed, staring up at Storm. Carefully, he took aim. She was too busy keeping everyone back to notice him. He shot her right in the chest and she cried out in pain. Wolverine looked up as she began to fall and Hank ran forward to catch her. "Get her to the plane!"

The furry mutant nodded and Wolverine began to cut down everyone in his way towards the shooter. The man dropped his weapon in surprise when he was grabbed by the collar and Logan growled. "You shot _my_ 'Ro, you stupid son of a bitch." Then he stabbed him through the stomach and watched the light leave his eyes angrily. "Rot in hell."

He slashed through guns and people as he protected Hank and Ororo's escape. Suddenly, something trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away. Was that a tear? Another drop hit his claws and then another until it was a full out downpour coming down on them. The blood was washed from his claws and his tear-filled eyes hidden from onlookers. They all hurried to get the helicopters into the air and the _Blackbird _out of there before the lightening started. Logan was the last to board the _Blackbird_ and Rogue hurried to fly it out of there.

"How is she?" Logan asked Hope, stepping into the curtained area they used for injured patients at the back of the jet. "God, she's pale."

"Shoe," Hope ordered. "You'll upset my patient. I can't get the damn bullet out. Go get Hank. I need help."

"McCoy," he barked, moving to the other side of the small bed and taking Ororo's limp hand in his. Hank stepped in and began to assist Hope the best he could. She dropped the bullet in a bowl and began to mix some herbs and powders in another. "What's that? What're you doin'?"

"I have to cleanse it. If I don't, it will get infected." He nodded and she handed him the bowl. "Smooth this on. I need to have a word with Hank."

He did as told very carefully then set the bowl down, wiped his fingers on a towel, and took up Ororo's hand again. He pressed his rough, dry lips to her palm and inhaled the scent deeply. "It's gonna be okay, darlin'. You'll be fine."

"Um, Logan, would you mind leaving for a moment? Your mutation might just interfere with mine and I don't want to take any chances." He nodded reluctantly and left. Kitty asked how Storm was and he shrugged.

"She'll be fine, squirt." She took his word for it and curled up in her chair. Rogue managed to fly them home and Hank landed the jet for her. Wolverine went to the medical area but Hope had already taken Storm inside with Peter's help. He ran to the Med Bay and sliced open the locked door. "What the hell?"

"Get out. You'll upset her." He dragged a chair over and sat down next to the bed, taking Ororo's chocolate brown hand in his tanned white hand and kissing her knuckles with all the tenderness he possessed. "Logan," Hope tried to insist.

"I'm not leavin', purple. I'm stayin' right here 'til she wakes up." The medic sighed but nodded. "You haven't healed her yet."

He looked up and frowned upon seeing her tear filled purple eyes. "I can't. Something in the bullet is interfering with my powers. Hank and I are going to try to find out what but I can't heal her, Logan. She'll have to heal on her own. I have some herbal concoctions that'll numb the pain and speed it up but there's nothing I can do otherwise. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. She'll be fine."

"The shot was pretty deep. Without my healing powers, her chance of dying –"

"Shut up," he snapped, looking at her fiercely. "You don't know Ororo. She'll be fine. She's strong. She'll pull through." She nodded and looked away nervously. "Go to bed. I'll sit with her."

"All right. I'll send everyone else to bed as well." He nodded and she fled eagerly. Logan reclaimed Ororo's hand and pressed her palm to his lips. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He felt so…helpless and it wasn't a feeling he liked. And now Hope was talking about Ro's chance of dying and he didn't even want to hear it. Especially after they had fought earlier on. What if she did die and the last thing he said to her was out of anger?

He shook off the thoughts and focused on listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor. He fell asleep to that sound, his head on the edge of the bed in an uncomfortable position he only barely managed to tolerate. He woke at four AM when Rogue came in, dragging a cot for him. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Sleep tight." He raising the height so he was close enough to Ororo that he could continue to hold her hand and went back to sleep. No one bothered them all day, most likely at Hope's urging. Rogue brought him food and a change of clothes, leaving them outside the door because Hope wouldn't let her in the room. At the end of the day, Hope and Hank came in to check on Ororo but left quickly. Storm's eyes never opened but her heart rate never faltered.

By the third day of her being asleep, Logan had stopped eating and only let go of her hand to relieve himself in the small bathroom. He whispered to her out of pure desperation. He knew she wasn't fighting, thanks to Hope trying to murmur to Hank without being overheard. "Please, 'Ro. Don't do this."

The fourth day, her heart rate was failing. "No," he whispered, gathering her in his arms. "Don't you leave me. 'Ro, please. I need you." Her heart rate grew stronger at his words but faltered with his silence. "Please. Don't leave me. I need you so much. I won't leave again, 'Ro. Please," he whispered for over an hour before…

"Promise?" she breathed. He smiled and nodded as she opened her stunning blue eyes. "Well, maybe you could make that 'I won't leave for more than two weeks at a time again'? Just to be fair."

"Deal. Welcome back." She smiled and wrapped her arms weakly around his neck. "How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts but other than that, I'm fine. Tired too." He lowered her to the bed and pulled the blanket up over her. "Aren't you going to go tell the others I'm awake? The children will be worried."

He shook his head and slid onto the bed with her. "No. They'll want to come in if I do and you need your rest. I'll tell them when I say you're ready."

She nodded and snuggled up to him with a sigh of contentment. He wrapped his strong arms around her and stayed awake to watch over her as she slept. It was hard to do, considering he hadn't slept since the day after she was shot. _I'm so glad you're okay, 'Ro. I couldn't take losing you. None of us could. I won't leave if you need me. I promise I'll be here for you._

"Logan," she mumbled in her sleep, shifting closer to him. He rubbed her back gently and smiled slightly.

"Dreamin' 'bout me, darlin'?" he teased despite her being asleep. She moaned a little and pressed into him. He gently lowered her onto her back and pulled down her shirt to look at her wound. There was blood on the bandages. "Hope!"

Storm moaned in pain and he held her still. Hope came running and they worked together to remove her bandages. "Damn it. Her stitches," Hope mumbled. "I need Hank. Now." Wolverine ran to get him and they returned to find Hope's hands glowing over Ororo's wound. "Out, Wolverine. You're interfering with my mutation again."

He did as told and waited to be let in again. Hank came out and gave him permission after a good twenty minutes. "But be carefully. She has to lie still for a while."

"I thought you couldn't heal her." He sat down in his chair and took up Storm's hand gently.

"I managed to extract the remaining bullet fragments. A last ditch effort but it worked. She should be fit to sleep in her own bed by tomorrow night. But I'm afraid she's going to be on sick leave for a while." Logan nodded his understanding.

"I'll make sure she stays in bed then. She won't like it at all." Hank chuckled and started to lead Hope out the door. "Is she in pain?"

"Huh? I can't really tell but she shouldn't be." He nodded and they left him alone. Once he was alone with Storm, he stood up, leaned over her, and kissed her forehead.

"You just love scarin' me, don't you, darlin'?" She slept peacefully for two hours. When she finally woke up, he let her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek without complaint. Not that he had one though. "Are you hungry, 'Ro? I can get you somethin' if you are."

"Yes, please," she said with a smile. When he returned, she wasn't there and it worried him. She came out of the bathroom in her blue satin pajamas and he sighed. "Sorry but I needed to change. And brush my teeth. How're the kids?"

"Fine. I'll let 'em come see you in a little bit." She sat down on the bed and took the tray from him. "Don't worry. Rogue made it." Storm laughed and dug in. "All right, so, Hope says you're off duty for a couple days."

She made a face. "Great. Can I at least do paperwork in my room?"

"You can ask her later. Eat up. You need your strength." He walked over and pulled her shirt down in a futile attempt to cover her stomach. "Don't you have anythin' decent to wear?"

"What's it matter if my stomach shows?" She slapped his hands away and rolled her eyes. "I'm only going to see the children. And Hank."

"And some moron named Darien that seems to have a thing for you." She thought for a minute the appeared to remember and smiled. "What's that look, huh? Darlin', who is he? And why are you smilin' like that?"

"He's an old friend from when I was a student here. He was sweet. Had this insane crush on me." Logan relaxed a bit until she said, "He was my first kiss. And first time." He stormed out and came back with an angry but smug look on his face twenty minutes later. "What did you do?"

"I kicked him out." She gave him a disapproving look. "What? You're not allowed to have any stress and, darlin', seein' an ex is stressin'." She rolled her blue eyes and he walked around behind her. She smiled a bit as he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "How about I help you relax?"

She smiled and blushed a bit. "What did you have in mind?"

He kissed her shoulder and lowered the small strap so he could kiss where he wanted without it getting in the way. Ororo closed her eyes and relaxed against his strong chest. "I've got a dozen ideas, darlin'."

"Mm," she breathed. "I'm yours." He spun her around on the bed and the tray crashed to the ground. She moaned as his tongue was practically shoved into her mouth. He growled and nibbled on her bottom lips hungrily. "Oh, Logan."

"'Ro, darlin'. Lie back." She shook her head and he looked at her in confusion. Then she grabbed his shirt and he understood. He took it and his belt off. Then he tore off her top and she gasped in surprise and excitement. "Now, darlin'. Lie back. I need you to."

She pulled him on top of her after doing as told and he smirked at her eagerness. He watched her slender fingers unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down. "Boxers? I pictured you as more of a commando guy."

"Sorry to disappoint." He brought out a single claw and began to cut off her pants.

"Never," she purred at him.

"Hey, Logan, is she ready for visitors yet?" Hope looked up from her cell phone and gasped. "Wolverine! She just got shot! Can't you wait a couple days?"

Rogue turned red behind her and tried not to laugh. Ororo shoved Logan off her and he buttoned up quickly. She pulled his shirt on and stood up. With all the dignity she could gather, she left for her bedroom. "Thanks, Hope. Now I'll never get her back into bed with me."

Logan pushed passed the gathering crowd and Hope looked at Rogue quizzically. "Doesn't exactly hide his intentions, does he?" She shook her head with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"'Ro," Logan called after Storm once he reached her hallway. "Baby, slow down. Don't be embarrassed. So a couple people saw your bra. It's no big deal. They'll never see it again, I can promise you that." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. She struggled in vain so he backed her against the wall to stop her. "Take it easy, darlin'."

She glared at him angrily. "What's wrong? Did I do somethin'?"

"You don't really want me, Logan. It was stupid of me to think so. You love Jean still. And I'm just your friend. What you're feeling is just momentary. It'll be gone tomorrow. You nearly lost me. It's natural." He gave her an angry look. "Don't look at me like that."

"Don't talk like that, Storm. I want you. I don't love Jean. She is dead. And you're gonna be so much more than a friend. For however long a time I can get. I plan to milk every second too." He ran a hand down her side and she shivered. "I've noticed somethin', darlin'. I pin you against walls and doors a lot. We'll have to try this in the bedroom some time."

"Logan," she giggled. He scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom eagerly. "You're such a pervert," she teased him before he shut the door and tossed her onto the bed. "But I can deal with that, I suppose."

"Damn right, baby. You can wear this afterward," he growled into her ear before pulling off his white shirt that was on her body and tossing it away. "Let me finish what I was doin'."

"Logan," became her mantra for the next hour and a half. Thunder crashed and lighting flashed outside while the rain poured down on the roof. He stabbed the wall and bed twice and growled in pleasure, sending shivers through her every time. He finally rolled onto his back and pulled her sweat-coated body against his. "Oh, Logan."

"You said that." She laughed and he kissed her white hair lovingly. "So…Hungry?"

"Famished." She pulled him back on top of him and he grinned wickedly. "But not for food, love." He started kissing her neck and she stared at the ceiling. "Why me, Logan? I'm no Jean."

"You're 'Ro. Jean's got nothin' on you, baby. And if I knew you tasted this damn good, I never would've waited so long to get you into bed." She still seemed a little insecure so he whispered in her ear, "I've never not wanted you, sweetheart. Jean was the challenge though. Now I've got no reason to deny wantin' you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He sighed and propped himself up to look her in the eye. "All right. Let me try again, baby, 'cause I've got no idea how to put this." She nodded and waited. "I wanted Jean 'cause she was a challenge. Somethin' I couldn't have. I want you 'cause you're everythin' I've always wanted and more. And I can have you, which makes it just a bit better. Get it now?"

"Yeah. You can go back to kissing me now." He grinned and pressed his lips to her smooth, soft ones. She tasted so damn good and he couldn't believe for a second that he'd resisted for so long. Her warm hands traveled his chest and he growled in pleased. "Did you lock the door?"

"I'll do it in a minute," he growled as he left love bites on her neck and shoulders. "I'm a little busy, darlin'. It can wait."

They fell asleep toward midnight and Logan dreamt of her even though she was right there in his arms in reality. She smiled in her sleep, which was filled with dreams of Logan and a beautiful baby girl and boy. Maybe her dream would come true, maybe everything would fall apart. But it didn't matter which to them. They had each other at that moment and that was all that matter. After all, who knows what the future holds? Silently, they both decided that, if something did happen to either of them, it would happen and they would have no regrets. At least they wouldn't die never knowing what could have been.

**Fini****.**

**Thank you for reading. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
